dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Ha Sun
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Ha Sun *'Nombre:' 박하선 / Park Ha Sun *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso: '''47kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano menor, Esposo/Actor Ryu Soo Young e hija *'Agencia:' KEYEAST Dramas *Love Affairs in the Afternoon (Channel A, 2019) *Drinking Solo (tvN, 2016) *Temptation (SBS, 2014) *3 Days (SBS, 2014) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *Ad Genius Lee Tae Baek (KBS2, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *I Can't Stop (MBC, 2009) *That Fool (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2008) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *Love Needs a Miracle (SBS, 2005) Películas *Confession (2019) *Roman Holiday (2017) *Midnight Runners (2017) *Escape Route (2016) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *Champ (2011) *The Most Beautiful Goodbye (2011) *I Came from Busan (2009) *Jumunjin (2009) *BA:BO (2008) *Mother (2007) *A.P.T (2006) Anuncios *'2013:' Rinnai *'2012:' OZOC *'2012:' Rinnai Korea *'2012:' Kolping *'2012:' Cowafin *'2012:' Dongwon Chicken Breast *'2011:' Missha *'2011:' Aronamin C Plus *'2011:' Goldbiga *'2011:' Guerlain *'2010:' Omphalos *'2008:' Ean Computer *'2007:' Hautware *'2006:' LG TeleCom Vídeos Musicales *K.Will - Growing (2015) *Juniel - illa illa (2012) *Kim Jang Hoon - Smile because I'm a man (2007) *Bobby Kim - Bluebird (2006) *Cho Eun - 반성문 (Reprimand) (2006) *BGH4 - Please (2006) *Big Mama - Nevermind (2006) Reconocimientos *'2018 Golden Cinema Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz de Soporte (Midnight Runners) *'2012 (48th) BaekSang Arts Awards:' Mejor Personalidad de televisión Femenina - High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, actriz en Sitcom/Comedia -High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged *'2011 Ministry of Gender Equality and Family:' Premio del Ministro *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz - Dong Yi Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Songgok Girls' High School * Dongguk University *Se presentó en el programa especial de Real Man, en donde hizo amigas Idol's como Amber Liu de f(x) y BoMi de A Pink. *El 23 de marzo del 2015 se confirmó que el actor Ryu Soo Young y la actriz Park Ha Sun han estado saliendo durante los últimos cinco meses. Ambos trabajaron juntos en el drama Two Weeks. * El día 07 de enero de 2017 las agencias de ambos actores confirmaron que Ryu Soo Young y Park Ha Sun se casaran a finales del mes de enero de 2017. * El 22 de Enero del 2017, se casó con el actor Ryu Soo Young en un hotel de Seúl, Fly Up Entertainment declaró: “Ryu Soo Young y Park Ha Sun dieron sus votos matrimoniales en medio de tantos mensajes de apoyo y felicitaciones de la gente. Ellos agradecen a todos por el apoyo y la atención que se les ha dado. Esperamos que todos los sigan felicitando y animándolos mientras caminan por su sendero a la felicidad”. *El 25 de abril de 2017, se confirmó que la actriz está embarazada, la agencia de Ryu Soo Young informó : “Park Ha Sun se encuentra actualmente en las primeras etapas del embarazo y debe dar a luz este otoño. Ella se centrará en cuidados prenatales”. *Dió a luz una niña el 23 de agosto del 2017. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Cyworld *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Galería Park Ha Sun.jpg Park Ha Sun2.jpg Park Ha Sun4.jpg Park Ha Sun5.jpg Park Ha Sun6.jpg Park Ha Sun7.jpg Park Ha Sun8.jpg Park Ha Sun9.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KEYEAST